Cobra Chicks
by OverGettingOld
Summary: Marcia, Alice, Valerie and Rita are exclusively the property of the Cobras. As far as they're concerned, their wholes lives revolve around the men that they dote on so fondly. However, as time goes on, will they question their loyalty? I suck at summaries, okay. Beware: This fic is full of OCs. Also, smut and violence. And language. Lots and lots of language. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

-ALICE'S POV-

Eyeball Chambers was, in my opinion, the best looking Cobra. I guess it only made sense that I thought that, since I was his girl, but, I still think that, even if he wasn't screwing me, I would've thought he was the looker of the bunch. Charlie was a scrawny, whiny pussy, and Billy wasn't anything special, in my opinion. I guess Ace wasn't too hard on the eyes, but, hell, he sure was an ass. I ain't quite sure how Marcia put up with him so long, but, she did, and I wasn't 'bout to question it.

That was a summer of firsts for both me and my sister. That was the summer that I lost my virginity, and Kimmy got her first boyfriend. I met my first love, and Kimmy had her first fist fight. Seems like a primo bonding opportunity, right? You'd think that a sweet gal like me would jump at the chance to spend some time with her family, but, believe it or not, my kid sister bugs the hell out of me.

I spent the whole damn summer with three girls I considered my best friends, at the time. There was Valerie. She was a weird chick, 'cause sometimes she'd be the smartest damn person you'd ever meet, and other times she was a total fuckin' ditz. She wore shirts that showed off a little too much of her belly, according to my mama, and some of the shortest shorts I've ever seen in my whole seventeen years of life. She'd be the brains of our group if she wasn't so fuckin' spacey.

Rita was the skank. She wore too much eye makeup, drank too much, and you could practically smell trouble on her. She hadn't been in a real live committed relationship before Billy Tessio, and, even then, we all had our suspicions that she was banging other cats 'round town, but, 'cause we didn't want to start shit, we kept our traps shut.

Then, there was Marcia Johnson. She was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, and she was real tough too. After all, you had to be pretty damn tough to be Ace Merrill's chick. She was our fearless leader. The larger than life force behind our little club. She wore Ace's old jean jacket 24/7, and she made smoking look real cool. She could even blow a heart shaped smoke ring. None of the rest of us chicks could do that. She really was somethin' special.

Then there was me. Skinny little blonde Alice Martin, with her snotty kid sister, Kim. I wasn't cool, or brainy, or skanky like any of the other chickens. I wasn't special or anything. I was so damn plain that I could never quite figure out what Eyeball saw in me. I didn't complain, though. He was good lookin' and he treated me well enough, most of the time.

The four of us were Cobra property. You see, Valerie was always saying how it was destiny that the four of us ended up with the guys. She said we were born to be their chicks. You know, I was never quite sure whether that was the dumbest thing she'd ever said, or the smartest, but, it was certainly something I remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

-MARCIA'S POV-

I was never quite sure what I saw in Ace Merrill. He was rude, crude and a bully, to say the least. He always got a rise off of picking on me, especially if it made him look big and important in front of his friends. This evening was no different.

"Hey, doll, where were you this afternoon?" He walked up behind me, his usual smirk plastered across his face, as per usual. Grabbing my waist with a little too much force. Leaning close to my ear, he whispered in a biting tone. "I was lookin' all over for you."

I didn't take my hands off of the pinball controls. My eyes stayed fastened on the little silver ball that ping-ponged back and forth between the pinball paddles. I had become incredibly aware of the fact that, since Ace walked into the nickel arcade, everyone had gone silent. The little kids at the crane machine had scurried away in fear. It was kind of funny how Ace had that effect on everyone. Including me. "I had school, Ace. Some of us still show up for class." As soon as I added that last remark, I regretted it. I wasn't supposed to get mouthy with him, or, it'd come back to bite me later.

Ace let go of my waist, his smirk fading. "Well, why don't I drive you home, little lady?" He asked, his eyes cold. "C'mon, it's getting late." He grabbed my hand, without awaiting my response, and pulled me out of the nickel arcade.

"Ace, let go of me.." I mumbled softly, biting my lip as he dug his finger nails into my wrist. Before I knew it, he was shoving me into the passenger seat of his beat up old truck. The warm leather rubbed against my skin in the most uncomfortable way possible.

The car ride to Ace's place was silent. He didn't speak a single word to me, he just locked his eyes on the road and smoked a cigarette. I didn't look at him. At least I tried not to. The rage building up in his eyes was frightening, even to me. I was supposed to be fearless, but, god dammit, I was terrified of Ace Merrill and he knew it.

The second we walked into his house, I was pushed fiercely against the wall. Ace gripped my shoulders with such force that you'd think he could crush them with his bare hands. "You like making a fool out of me in front of all of those people, baby?" He growled, gripping a handful of my hair. "You _like_ embarrassin' me?" Throwing me harshly against the ground, his eyes narrowed. "You're real fuckin' cute, Marcia, really." He gripped me with his rough hands, again, spitting in my face. "If you keep this up, Marcia, one day, I'll..I swear to god, I'll.."

I interrupted him. "You'll what, Ace?! You'll kill me?!" I let out a pained laugh, tears streaming down my cheek. "Remember when you loved me, Ace? What ever happened to that, huh? Huh?!"

Clearly, I had gotten too mouthy with Ace. I could tell as soon as he kneed me in the stomach, throwing me hard against the wall. As soon as my head collided with the wall, I could feel a soft stream of blood gushing out of the back of my head. As soon as I saw the blood, my vision got blurry and everything went black.


End file.
